


Here are some X-Men Fics

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthdays, Christmas, Fluff, Halloween, Mentions of drugs, Multi, all the holidays really, kurt's first birthday, naloxone training, no drugs are shown tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: I went through a phase of writing x-men stuff and I never uploaded any of it just cos I wrote it for myself but here are some oneshots I've written.





	1. Kurt's First Boyfriend (Kurt/Peter/Warren/Scott) - Finished

It was December 8th, Kurt’s birthday. Kurt’s first birthday with his three boyfriends. Kurt was still insecure about his birthday, in the circus the ringmaster said Kurt wasn’t allowed to celebrate it, he said he didn’t deserve it. Needless to say that his first birthday at the school had to be a big deal.

Scott had to wake up early to meet with Charles and Jean, so it was up to Warren and Peter to celebrate his birthday in the morning. Peter had woken up early (only for Kurt would he) to make waffles. Ororo woke up when she had smelled burning in the kitchen and so she joined him, for the sake of Kurt and not letting the mansion burn down. 

Warren wakes up and looks over at the blue boy, he looks so peaceful in his sleep that Warren almost feels bad about having to wake him up. He uses his wing and tickles Kurt’s cheek, he rouses with a small “wuh?” and then a giggle at the sensation. “Good morning sleepyhead” Warren says, unable to wipe the smile off his face “happy birthday” he whispers as Kurt turns to look at him. “Oh! I totally forgot” Kurt says, a small smile appearing on his face “where are the others?” Kurt asks as he looks around for the other two. “They are doing something else but don’t worry they’ll be back” Warren replies “am I not enough for you?” He jokes, Kurt’s eyes widening “don’t joke about that Warren!” He says, grabbing him and pulling him in closer. Warren envelops his wings around Kurt in hopes to comfort the small boy.

The door opens and Peter walks in, a tray with waffles, eggs and a hot chocolate along with a little cup with some tulips in it. Kurt pushes Warren’s wings off and beams at the sight of Peter and breakfast. “Good morning blueberry” Peter smiles, making sure to take his time as not to spill anything, Kurt and Warren sit up and Peter places the tray over Kurt who has not stopped smiling. “You two are too good for me!” He says, diving right into the waffles. 

Peter smiles down at the boy as he eats as if he has not eaten in days. He moves his hand to Warren’s shoulder and takes a moment to admire Warren as the sheet has fallen off revealing him to be shirtless. “What about me?” Warren pouts, looking up at Peter with big eyes “there’s cereal in the kitchen” Peter replies with a smirk, Kurt gulps and takes a piece of food onto his fork and feeds it to Warren “there you go” he says. 

After breakfast the boys laze around in bed, Warren and Peter on either side of Kurt, they talk about anything Kurt wants to, Kurt mostly reminisces about his circus days.

The door opens, revealing Scott, who smiles at the sight of the three boys in bed. “You three are absolute slugs!” He exclaims walking over, bending down to kiss Kurt “happy birthday” he says. He moves to take off his shoes “have you guys seen outside?” He asks “no, why?” Peter asks, snuggling closer to Kurt, but Kurt is already gone, crawling out of bed to look outside. “It’s snowing!” He exclaims, jumping up and down and grinning from ear to ear. 

“No wonder why it’s so cold today” Warren says, moving to get up and join Kurt by the window. “We must go outside” Kurt says, looking hopefully towards his boyfriends. Scott sighes, leaning down to retie his shoes. They all shuffle around getting ready, stealing kisses from Kurt along the way. 

Kurt moves to leave the room before Scott grabs him “bundle up!” He chastises “you’ll freeze out there” he says, wrapping a scarf around Kurt and handing him gloves specifically made for his hands. “Where did you get these?!” Kurt asks, looking down at the gloves with wide eyes, Scott blushes “I uhh… made them. They match the colour of your skin” he says, looking at his feet. Peter almost laughs, the wool is a very clearly purple, but the sentiment behind it is so adorable he doesn’t.

As they make their way outside people stop Kurt on the way, giving him hugs and birthday wishes. One person made the poor decision to try birthday punches but stopped at 5 when Warren flexed his wings and Scott moved to remove his glasses. Kurt had found it hilarious, having never heard of the tradition and vowing to do it to the boys on their birthdays. 

They play in the snow, Warren at one point flies high in the air and bets that no one can hit him with a snowball. When Scott finally lands one he swoops down and kisses him as a “reward”. They play tag which is always unfair for Scott because he can’t catch any of his boyfriends. They try to make a snow fort but quickly abandon the idea as they realize how much work it is. 

Jean, Ororo and Jubilee join them which starts a snowball war that shall go down in mutant history books. Now it may have started to snow more due to the prompting of a certain weather mutant, but everyone else is so caught up in the moment they don’t notice. Other students start to join them and soon almost everyone on campus is playing, even Hank has come out to throw snowballs. 

Charles and Raven watch from the balcony, looking down at all these happy kids, running and laughing, creating and destroying snowball alliances. “You should join them” Charles says, averting his gaze to his sister, “no, Kurt doesn’t want me down there” Raven replies, shifting awkwardly as she watches her son as he jumps onto Peter’s back and rushes Scott and Warren who are hovering up in the air. 

“You don’t know that”  
“Yes I do”  
“Did you read his mind?”  
“Of course not, I would like to think you’d have more faith in me to know I wouldn’t invade the privacy of my students like that”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just paranoid about this whole situation I guess... I can’t expect him to treat me like his mother, I’ve never been there for him”  
“Be there for him now then, here’s the chance Raven” 

They settle into a quietness before Raven walks away and goes inside. If Kurt looks up to see his mother walking away, he doesn’t tell anyone how disappointed he is, and if Peter notices the shift in personality and tries to distract him, no one will tell. 

Kurt pushes Warren to the snow and laughs as he makes a snow angel “a literal snow angel!” Kurt laughs falling in the snow next to him. Finally it gets too cold and everyone eventually retreats inside, shucking off coats, scarves, mittens and boots at the door. Kurt rushes up to the room, desperate to get into something warm. Warren excuses himself, dragging Peter along with him. 

Scott follows in Kurt’s footsteps and finds himself looking over Kurt as he removes his clothes, Kurt looks up and blushes under the gaze “you’re staring” he murmurs “isn’t that my right as your boyfriend?” Scott smiles, walking over and pulling Kurt into his arms. “You’re freezing!” Scott exclaims, rubbing his hands on Kurt’s back in an attempt to warm him up “and you’re so warm” Kurt sighs, practically melting into Scott’s hold. 

The two of them take a shower under the pretense of “saving hot water” and Scott’s heart swells as he looks at Kurt and how beautiful he is. After they have changed into warmer clothes they make their way into the game room. They play pool and then Jubilee insists on painting Kurt’s nails and then Kurt convinces Scott to let Jean paint his nails “anything for the birthday boy” he said. So Peter walks in on Jubilee painting Kurt’s nails a nice shade of red and Jean painting Scott’s in the same colour. 

The rest of the day is then spent huddled around the TV, watching Star Wars on VHS until dinner is called. They all toast to Kurt and then dinner is served and everyone enjoys the meal. Then after Peter finally finishes his third helping, the lights are dimmed and Raven come out of the kitchen, a chocolate cake in hand, candles lit, they all sing happy birthday as the cake is placed in front of Kurt. “Make a wish!” Jubilee exclaims taking a polaroid as Kurt blows out the candles. 

After cake and the younger kids are put to bed the older kids all gather in the main living space. Kurt gasps when he walks and sees presents on the coffee table. He sits and down and everyone crowds around him, including Raven who sits next to Charles and across from Kurt. 

Kurt receives an ABBA record, a bag of German chocolate that Kurt never stops talking about and a Donna Summers record from Peter. From Scott he gets a couple of pairs of colourful striped socks along with a tail warmer “it gets cold this time of year!” Scott had exclaimed, trying to defend himself, he also gives him a candle that smells of cedar and a Breakfast Club poster. Warren gets him a new red leather jacket, a black hat, a set of colourful nail polishes and some cheesy “love coupons” which everyone boos at. The girls had chipped in and gotten him new clothes “your old circus clothes are so dated” Jean had said. Charles and Hank got him new books, a new mug with a floral design and a pair of pens that Hank had made to make it easier to grip. 

Then came a present from Raven, it was an old handheld mirror, it had pearls along the rim of the mirror and was a beautiful silver colour the words “the lord is my shepherd” engraved in the back. “It was Azazel’s mother’s… he gave uh gave it to me before we separated” Raven explains, Kurt looks to Raven, tears rimming his eyes as he puts it down and bursts forward, across the table, hugging her. “Thank you mutter” he whispers, she hugs him back, tears in her eyes as well. 

Everyone retires for the evening soon after that, Scott, Warren and Peter carrying the gifts up to the room as Kurt holds the mirror. They all settle into their pyjamas and get into bed, Scott plays with Kurt’s hair. “That was really sweet” Warren murmurs, looking at Kurt who had been more quiet after Raven’s gift “it really was” Peter affirms, Kurt only nods in response, scared that if he were to speak he would cry. “Thank you for the great birthday, it’s the best one I’ve ever had” Kurt says quietly, with a small smile on his face. They all snuggled in closer “happy birthday Kurt” the other three speak quietly before dozing off to sleep.


	2. The Arcade Chronicles (Scott/Warren) - Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by this Mcelroy brothers bit:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQyU34r6rtQ

Every Friday night Scott and another X-Man will take the kids to an arcade that’s on the edge of town. He files them all onto a bus and drives them to the arcade, buying pizza and soda for the kids and giving them money to play the different games. Most of the time it was Peter who accompanied him, some of the kids say Peter is more excited about arcade night than the actual kids. But Peter is gone for the weekend, back home visiting his mom so Warren tagged along instead (much to his annoyance)

That’s when Warren discovered something he had never known about his boyfriend. He was really good at video games, like… really good. Better than Peter. Scott was walking around the arcade, supervising the kids but Warren watched as every once in awhile Scott would try to casually look at a game and then suddenly he’d start to play it and Warren watched as Scott would beat level after level. When had Scott got this video game knowledge? 

Scott was focused in on this fighting game when kids started to gather round, enraptured by Scott’s skill. When he had finally lost to a game a plethora of tickets came out of the machine, but Scott just walked away, continuing as if nothing had happened and Warren watched as the kids scrambled to grab the tickets. This happened a few times throughout the night, Scott would whistle over to a new game and practically beat it and then he would just… walk away and continue on. 

Warren decided that he would have to go every Friday just to watch this phenomenon. Peter had gotten lightly injured on the mission and was out of commission the next Friday, Kurt had suggested to go in place of Warren but Warren had immediately protested to it. He was thinking about Scott the whole week, uptight Scott being good at arcade games? Why hadn’t Scott shown how cool he is before, Warren would’ve fallen in love with him way sooner if he knew. 

It was the next Friday night and Warren was sat on a gross barstool watching Scott play Pac Man and as kids crowded around him, he then did it again. He beat the game and just walked away like it was nothing, Warren observes a young green kid grabbed all the tickets that Scott had left and run away with them.

As Scott did his rounds checking up on kids, Warren noticed a gaggle of students follow Scott around, some more obvious about it than others. He then starts to play another game a few minutes later and as the kids crowd around Warren heard some kid with pigtails made out of some type of rock say “hmm 900 points that’s the best you can do Scott?” The kid says, Warren almost goes to move to tell the kid off but notices that Scott is undeterred from the comment. “I really want a slap bracelet!” Another kid with a tail says. It’s the pigtail girl who gets that round of tickets.

It’s the fifth Friday of Warren tagging along with Scott when Warren notices the increasingly terrible behaviour from the kids. “C’mon Scott it’s not worth coming here if you don’t play any games” Warren overhears at one point “let’s just go back home” another kid grumbles. Scott is playing another fighting game when he loses the first round, a chorus of boos resonates from the crowd, which is when Warren decides that the next kid who does some dumb shit like that will get a talking to and his signature sky drop fake out. 

Scott wins the round and Warren moves to get up from his chair when he notices Scott grabbing the tickets, something that Scott has yet to do. Scott the proceeds to turn around and face all the snot faced kids, Scott then rips up every ticket, he starts the first few off by tearing each piece of paper one by one, but then he just goes ham on them. Warren bursts out laughing, his laughter to the point where only dogs could hear him, rolled over clutching his belly as he laughs. The horror on every kid’s face is so worth the commitment of coming to these arcade nights. 

Scott then proceeded to end the night, as he ushered all the kids back to the bus Warren catches up with him. “You finally had it?” He asks, a big smile on his face as he thinks of the recent memory, “I was fed up with it weeks ago. But I knew you’d lose interest in coming to these nights if I did something about it” Scott replies, a smirk on his face as he bumps shoulders with Warren, ''Oh yeah? You sure you didn’t just want to see the look of terror on each and everyone one of those kids faces?” Warren asks and Scott laughs “you’re right! That was too good to pass up on” he says, putting his arm around Warren’s shoulders.


	3. Sneaking Around (Warren/Scott) - Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is also mentioned but is not seen!

Ororo is walking outside by the lake one day, near the tree that Scott had apparently decimated when he first arrived when she saw a familiar blur of white feathers. She walks towards it, shielding the blaring sun from her eyes as she tries to get a closer look.

As she walks closer she hears the sound of soft giggling and whispers and she realizes there’s a second pair of feet under the wings. Oh how Warren loves to act tough but she knew he was a big softy especially for Kurt. She can’t hear what they are saying but she knows Kurt had probably initially protested being affectionate in public hence the winged privacy curtain.

“Warren Worthington what the hell are you doing to that poor boy?” She calls out once she gets close enough. She sees the tuft of blond hair move and suddenly Warren’s face has appeared over his wing “go away!” He replies, a blush on his cheek which makes Ororo laugh “you should know better by now… corrupting poor Kurt like that,” she continues. Warren grins and Ororo hears Kurt murmur something rushed to Warren. 

Then Warren is pulling down his wings and instead of a ruby red eyes it’s a pair of ruby red glasses, Scott Summers! Ororo gasps and then hides her mouth as she laughs. The Scott Summers, the most uptight, prudish man alive is doing public affection!? “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Warren you’re corrupting poor Scott” Ororo corrects as Scott’s cheeks goes to the same shade of his glasses.

“Ororo what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Scott stammers out, his shoulders slouching as if to shield himself. “I could say the same thing to you Summers, Warren playing hooky is expected but you?” She can’t help but tease the two. “I don’t have class today and what me and Warren do is none of your business” Scott replies, feeling the need to justify himself.

“Whatever you two, get back to necking but maybe next time do it somewhere more private, you guys are so obvious” Ororo says, turning around walking away to go find Jubilee to tell her all about this. 

Once she gets far enough away Warren turns back to Scott, caressing his cheek “you’re so cute when you’re all flustered like that” he says with a smile, knowing that he’ll never let Scott live this down. “Shut up! You were the one to entice me saying no one would be out here” Scott says, lightly pushing Warren but then pulling him back in and kissing him, Warren’s wings once again curling around the two.


	4. Homely Shelter (Alex/Hank) - Finished

Charles Xavier is away on business for about 6 months and has left Logan in charge of the shelter, Xavier’s Shelter for Homeless LGBTQ+ Youngsters. “The kids love you” Charles had said when Logan had initially protested the sudden responsibility. Charles had trusted Logan with what Logan says are “basically Charles's children” and then what had he done? Betrayed that trust.

Logan has been running around all day. Today was supposed to be a peaceful protest at the legislature but had instead turned into a bit of a riot. Scott had a black eye, Warren had a busted lip, Ororo’s knuckles had to be bandaged up and Kitty had a serious limp, and those were only some of the injuries that had been reported to Logan so far. 

Logan finally managed to get all the kids into the main hall, counting heads and asking if anyone noticed someone missing. So much for the buddy system! Charles always puts lots of emphasis on letting the kids do what they want, to not restrict them of their freedom. 

“Where’s Alex?” Scott finally piped up, unable to open his eyes as he had to have an ice pack on his left eye so he could not wear his glasses. Logan looked up, eyes scanning the crowd. “Jean?” Logan asks, not even having to ask her to search for him, “he’s not in the building, I can’t look any further,” she says, rubbing her temples as she nurses what Logan can only guess is a concussion. 

“Okay everyone stay calm. When was the last time anyone saw him?” Logan asks, really wishing Charles was here. 

From what Logan had gathered Alex hadn’t even planned on going to the protest today, instead having plans to spend the day with Hank, who had to cancel last minute as he was suddenly called to the lab. So Scott had come to him, asking if he could accompany Scott to his first rally and Alex being the good big brother he was had went along. After that it gets blurry as the peaceful protest had turned into what Logan was now discovering to be a very chaotic riot.

Just as Logan is chewing the kids out for lying about the exact state of the riot Hank comes rushing in. “I heard on the news of a queer predominantly mutant riot is everyone okay?” He asks, he had clearly ran the whole way from the university. Scott bursts into tears, wincing at the pain from his black eye, Hank immediately rushes to him, caring for him as if he was his own brother. 

“Where’s Alex?” Hank asks, looking up to anyone to tell him, a sense of dread filling him. Logan sighs “no one has seen him since the riot broke out” Logan says, Hank immediately gets up “and what are we all still doing here?” Hank asks, clearly upset. “Listen, Hank, there was just a queer mutant protest and the city is buzzing about it, I’d be a damn fool to let anymore of these kids out of sight and wandering about in the city” Logan explains. 

Hank knows that Logan is right, who knows what would happen to any of them if they risked leaving the shelter right now, especially kids like Kurt who had physical mutations. But it’s so hard to think rationally when he knows his boyfriend is out there, bleeding to death in some alleyway, cold and alone. “Well I’m going to look for him!” Hank says, moving toward the door, Logan grabs his arm as he walks past. “Sure as hell you are! I don’t want you risking your neck out there. We are gonna wait here for the next 24 hours and wait to see if Alex calls or comes back and if not we can go to the police and then organize our own search teams if need be. Alex wouldn’t want you out there and you know that” Logan says, finishing off with a growl. Nothing like this happened when Charles was here! 

Hank feels it before anything shows, the feeling of his lesser liked blue counterpart wanting to come up and tear Logan a new one. “I’m looking for him and you guys can sit here and wait on your asses if you want” Hank says finally, ripping his arm away from Logan’s grip.

Hank is out the door when Scott catches up to him, blindly fumbling after him. “Scott go back inside, even if Logan let you come you couldn’t cause you can’t see” Hank says, grabbing a hold of Scott before he walks off the porch. “Yeah I know that!” Scott defends “I just wanted to tell you to calm down. I want you to go look for Alex but Logan is right and if you walk down the streets all big and blue and angry then who knows what’ll happen to you” Scott says, his voice noticeably soft. Hank smiles at the warmth Scott is displaying instead of his usually tough guy smarmy act. “Thank you Scott and you’re right, I do need to relax a bit” Hank says with a smile, patting his shoulder. Hank focus on slowing his breathing down and slowly he stops feeling his heart beating in his ears. He can feel his body morph back into his human looking form. 

Hank makes his way out, looking around random roads and alleys near the legislature, no sign of him. He hears a whisper about a mutant bar and decides to check that out. He feels all eyes on him when he walks in, aware of how normal he must look. He looks around and asks a few friendlier faces about a blond guy but to no avail. 

He’s about to give up, it’s cold and drizzling out but Hank can feel the electricity in the air and knows it’ll be a stormy night. He lets out a quiet sob in an alley near the bar, thinking about how Alex must be so afraid and in pain and now being forced to spend the night outside in a storm. He can only hope that Alex is still alive. 

As he walks home, wallowing in his sorrow he can feel the blue coming out and he can’t find it in himself to stop him from it. “Hank?” He hears a voice and his head snaps into a dark alley across the street where he sees a figure clutching their side. “Alex?” Hank asks, holding his breath. The man stumbles forward a bit and Hank runs towards him at his top speed and grabs him “Alex!” He cries out. 

Hank puts pressure on what appears to be a stab wound “oh thank god I was so scared” Alex mumbles “don’t talk! C'mon let’s get back home and I can assess you there” Hank replies, lifting Alex up into his arms and walking back home. 

Hank walks through the door, soaking head to toe, patches of blue fur wet against his body. Logan rushes into the main hall “Jesus Christ what happened?” He says when he gets a good look at the two boys in the doorway. “I don’t know yet, I’m gonna take him to Charles’ office he has a med kit in there” Hank says. 

Hank sets Alex down on the couch in the office and grabs the med kit from a bookshelf. He examines the wound and concludes it’s not bad enough to warrant stitches. So Hank sets off patching him up, they stay silent the whole time. Logan stands at the door watching with his arms crossed. 

“Where’s Scotty?” Alex asks, voice gravelly, “Jean got him to go to sleep, he was worrying so much he almost burned a whole through the wall, do you want me to go get him?” Logan replies and Alex nods in reply. 

Hank caresses his face “you scared me so much” he mutters “but I’m so glad you’re okay” he continues, glancing at the stab wound. The door opens and Scott rushes in, Hank quickly moves away but grabs Alex’s hand. “Hey Scotty” Alex says, putting on a classic Alex smirk “you’re alive!” Scott bursts out “of course I am, I can’t die who’ll annoy you then” Alex replies but Hank sees the concern in Alex’s eyes. 

Scott lays his head on Alex’s chest and if Scott cries Alex won’t tattle or tease. Eventually Scott falls asleep on Alex’s chest as Alex plays with his hair and Hank and Alex are left staring at each other. Hank smiles, just so thankful to have Alex home and in general one piece. “I’m so happy you’re home” Hank finally murmurs, careful not to wake Scott “yeah sorry I gave you such a scare” Alex replies softly “y’know I kind of thought of this place as a temporary place to stay before I found my real home but now? I think I’ve found it” Alex continues, gesturing to Scott and Hank and Hank swears he can feel tears well up, all Hank can do is lean forward, above Scott, and kiss Alex.


	5. I Want To Break Free (Scott/Kurt/Warren/Peter) - Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after seeing Bohemian Rhapsody and I was shocked that there wasn't anything like this written.

Warren had it to just about here with all the comments about how he looked like Roger Taylor. Warren was a smart guy, he obviously appreciated Queen and all their talent but ever since the mutant kids had gathered around a small screen to watch MTV they had not stopped pointing it out. Peter loved to provoke him about it then speed away “he’s just ruffling your feathers” says Scott, the only one who hadn’t said anything about it. 

That was until October 31st. Warren hated the effort of halloween, he had resolved himself to wearing all white and carrying one of Kurt’s bibles around. That was until Jubilee and Jean came in, armed to the teeth with clothes and supplies and wigs? Warren could just tell he wasn’t going to enjoy this.   
“What are you doing in here?” Warren asks, looking up from a comic that Peter had left on the desk. Scott appears behind them with a big smile “I know you’re going to hate me for this but Kurt had made an innocent comment about it and I just couldn’t let it go!” Scott exclaims, showing a magazine cut out of Queen in the outfits from the I Want to Break Free music video, “no way!” Warren fumes, clenching his jaw. “Okay but you’re the one who’ll have to break it to Kurt who was so excited” Scott says, a tilt in his lip, Warren sighed and rolled his eyes.

“This wig is itchy!” Warren exclaims as he messes with the bangs of his blonde wig “yeah and it was expensive so be careful!” Jubilee exclaims as she continues to apply makeup to Warren. “Who are you in this?” Warren asks, having not been allowed to look behind him “oh you’ll see!” Scott says, even though Warren couldn’t see him he could just hear that smug smirk. As Warren’s eyeshadow is applied he hears Peter and Kurt enter, the girls and Scott exclaiming how good they look.

He’s told to close his eyes as he is beckoned towards a mirror “when can I open them?” He asks as hears shuffling next to him, “right about… now!” Peter exclaims. Warren opens his eyes and his mouth hangs in shock. Warren dressed as the schoolgirl, Roger Taylor from the video, Kurt next to him in a pink slip as Brian May, Scott in the middle as Freddie and Peter at the end as the old lady, John Deacon. “We look-” Warren starts “really good” Kurt finishes, blushing to a nice shade of violet. “Yeah, Warren you look hot” Peter adds on, giving a squeeze to one of “Freddie’s” fake breasts. “Varren looks really good” Kurt murmurs, his accent thicker. 

They walk into the party and everyone practically cheers “you convinced him to do it!” Hank says looking from Peter to Warren “from what Scott said it wasn’t hard” Peter replies, pulling Warren into his arms. Warren gives Peter a kiss on the cheek and pulls away over to the drinks table. He finds himself desperately wishing this was a normal teenage party and that it served alcohol, he instead serves himself some punch and practically inhales it. 

 

A hand around his waist reveals Scott who probably wins second for prettiest girl at the party, the first of course being Warren. “You do look like a good Freddie” Warren comments, serving himself more punch “Y’know I didn’t think you would do it but I realized if I brought up Kurt you would instantly do it” Scott replies, drinking some of Warren’s punch, who responds with a punch of his own. 

Suddenly I Want to Break Free actually comes on and Warren looks over to find Peter as the culprit and suddenly everyone is singing along and dancing and pulling Warren and Scott to the middle of the room where Peter and Kurt already are. Warren tries to stay farther away but as he watches his boyfriends get swept up in the moment, with flushed skin and smiles on their faces, he realizes that he’s actually missing out. So macho masculinity aside he rushes into the middle of the circle, twirling Kurt in a circle. So that’s how they spend the night, dancing and smiling and singing to Queen. Now if Kurt asks Warren to keep the outfit, then that’s just Warren’s secret.


	6. Naxolone Training (Erik/Charles) - FInished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did naxolone training in the fall and then thought of this so uhhhh here? This part is definitely completed but if anyone ever wants to follow it up please do! Lemme know on my tumblr ( https://brightsidedoll.tumblr.com/ ) just cos I'd love to read it!!!

Erik was tapping his fingers against his outer thigh as he waited for the catering line to move. The man in front of him was moving impossibly slow, who then looks down at what appears to be a beaper before he puts down his half full plate and runs out of the private festival area, odd. 

He finally gets through the line and goes back to the bus and boarding it. Azazel is sitting on the couch to the left looking at his phone and on the right Alex is plucking on his guitar. “Erik we have to be on stage in 10 minutes where have you been?” Alex asks “the guy in front of me at catering was taking forever” Erik grumbles, moving to the bunks and taking a bite out of his food while changing into a black v-neck and jeans along with a maroon leather jacket. He sits at the front of the bus with his bandmates, quickly eating his food. 

As the guys leave the bus their manager, Emma, comes up to the bus with a golf cart “c’mon guys or we’re gonna be late” she says. Erik sits next to Emma and she starts to drive through the backlot of the festival. “Where is Janos?” He asks Emma “he spent the morning checking out the different booths, which if you read your emails you’d know I asked you to do too. You can’t get the word out about the new album if you don’t do the promotion, now he’s at the stage with Angel” she replies. 

“You know I hate doing promo”  
“Yes but you also like doing music as a career and if your album doesn’t make money then you’re out of a job. So after your set you and Angel are going to tour different booths”   
“Sometimes I really can’t stand you”  
“I know. We are here”

Erik looks up to the back of the stage and grins, the adrenaline of performing already kicking up. They all get off and go backstage, Janos is already there, holding his bass as Angel fiddles with one of the strings to it. Alex grabs his guitar and starts to tune it “I already tuned it” Angel said “yeah but you don’t do it right” Alex mumbles. 

Three minutes later and they actually go out onto the stage, Erik jogging ahead to get to the lead microphone “Echo Festival are you ready?!” He yells into the microphone, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the woo of the crowd getting him excited. “We are ‘Mutant Freaks’ and we have a great set for you” he continues, Alex starts the riff to their song “Coins” and then they are off. 

After the first few songs Erik gets to work the crowd as Alex switches his guitar. “If you like what you’re hearing then you’ll be pleased to know we have a new album coming out in three weeks, it’s called ‘Cuban Winter’ and it’ll knock your fucking socks off” he says, eyes scanning the crowd. A pit in the middle, screaming fans at the barrier, security holding the physical fences and a few festival workers standing and watching in the space between barrier and stage. He sees that guy from earlier in catering but he’s not watching, instead he’s attending to a very pale looking girl. “This song is called ‘Get Out Of My Face’ and is also our latest single. Let’s go crazy!” He yells, launching into the next song.

The band rush off stage after their encore and he’s grinning ear to ear, grabbing the towel Emma hands to him and patting his face and neck. “That was a great set” Alex says, putting his guitar back into the case, Azazel nods long, searching the backstage “she had to go find her brother, he’s apparently working at the festival” Emma supplies, not looking up from her phone, she must be referencing Azazel’s “girlfriend” Raven. 

Erik goes to leave when Emma pulls him back “go get changed but then Angel is taking you around the festival and I want to hear from her later that you were talking up your album!” She scolds before walking in the opposite direction. Erik rolls his eyes but decides to listen, it’s bad to get on Emma’s back especially when they are travelling. 

After changing into a white shirt and blue jeans he finds Angel waiting outside of the bus “c’mon, I was just texting Raven and she has a great crowd that she thinks will really dig you” she says, grabbing his wrist and guiding him out the backlot and through the festival crowds. Erik loves festivals but walking through them makes him never want to perform again, it’s naustating to say the least, he’d need to be on all kinds of drugs to even tolerate this. 

Angel pulls up to the behind of a covered tent and pushes the curtain back “Raven!” She squeals, letting go of Erik and walking in, guess that’s where the crowd is, Erik thinks as he follows her lead. He walks in and sees Angel and Raven chatting. It’s a big tent with a wall splitting the space in half, one side has benches and desks, it looks very medical, the other side is full of benches facing away from the front of the tent and facing Erik, a table with a bag sits in the centre of the “stage”, the tent is connected by this little back walkway between the two rooms. 

Angel and Raven are on the side with the benches so Erik naturally follows “what is this tent?” He asks Angel, looking around nervously, what has he signed up for? Raven rolls her eyes “not even a hi? This is the harm reduction tent, my brother runs it” she says “where is good old Charles? I’ve seen glimpses him running around the grounds” Angel asks “oh y’know, he gets a call on his walkie talkie about a possible OD and he just books it, even if it’s across the lot. He should be back soon to teach the class, but I think he’s actually helping a band member right now, apparently Sebastian Shaw is here and he ODed but you didn’t hear it from me” Raven says, winking to the both of them, “classy of you Raven, why are you here then? And is anyone going to tell me why I’m here?” He asks them both. “You’re here to learn about naloxone training and then after the class you can promote Cuban Winter, Emma said this was good press” Angel supplies “and I’m here to help my brother run this operation smoothly, otherwise he’d probably pass out from heatstroke” Raven says, tilting her chin up and huffing. 

They are interrupted by a man walking into the room, the same man from catering! Now that Erik can get a good look at him he is quite floored. Soft brown hair, now pulled up in a tiny ponytail, blue eyes, shorter than Erik but still a nice stature. He’s wearing a shirt that says “Ask Me About Naloxone” and a pair of blue denim shorts that are a little too short for comfort. “Raven I said you could start letting people in!” He chastises, going up to the bag and pulling out small individual containers, black with a white cross on them. “I know but then Angel and Erik showed up and I got distracted” Raven replies, eyes flickering down. “Yes, sorry about that. I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Erik” he says, reaching his hand out to the man, who shakes it, a strong grip but a soft hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Charles. I believe I caught some of your set earlier, though to tell you the truth, I was a little preoccupied, but from what I heard you sounded lovely” he says, Erik masks his face as to not be shocked by the British accent, he just chuckles instead “thank you” he replies. 

“Raven could you please start letting people in. Angel and Erik you can sit up at the front and after the presentation you could stand up here and tell the crowd about your band” Charles says, wiping sweat from his brow and letting his hair out of the pony. Erik takes Raven’s spot from the front row as she moves to let people in. People enter, taking their respective seats, after a few minutes Charles surveys the room and then starts his presentation. 

Erik feels bad not knowing any of this before, he’s in the rock and roll scene he should know what to do if someone overdoses but before this he was clueless. He finds that he has to force himself to focus at points, getting distracted by Charles and not paying attention to what the “V” in the acronym “SAVE ME” means. He’ll have to ask later. 

Once the presentation is done Charles beckons Erik up, and he suddenly feels his palms clam up. It’s one thing being on a big stage and performing but in front of this small crowd with nothing to hide him is nerve wracking, but then he looks at Charles’ smile and feels himself relax, he gets up and faces the crowd. “Hey everyone, I’m Erik Lehnsherr from the band Mutant Freaks and I just wanted to let you all know that in a three weeks on August 24th we are releasing our new album called ‘Cuban Winter’ and uh…” he finds himself blanking and sees Angel give him a small thumbs up. “Our band really focus on inclusion and making sure that those who feel outcasted by society have something to relate too. But enough about my band I wanna say thank you to Charles here for doing this presentation, I know I learned a lot, and I’ve seen him around the festival today doing his bit to make sure everyone is safe so let’s give him a round of applause” Erik finishes, clapping his hands and everyone joining in, Charles blushes and flashes a smile “thank you so much” he says after the clapping dies down “if anyone of you would like a kit I have plenty of them and they are free and if you have any questions I’m here for the whole festival from when it starts to when it ends” he says. 

After the crowd dissipates Erik wanders up to Charles, who is putting leftover kits back into the back. “You have a real knack for teaching” Erik says, surprising Charles, who looks up, cheeks going scarlet. “Thank you, I do this during the summer but the rest of the year I actually do teach. I help run an alternative school in upstate New York” Charles replies “oh wow, you’re a saint” Erik compliments, causing Charles to avert his eyes. “I’m just doing what I can. I loved your speech, I know when I was younger I would’ve loved to have seen a guy like you in the mainstream saying stuff like that” Charles says, now grinning as Erik blushes in return. “How late do you work till?” Erik asks “I should get off around 11pm” Charles says, Erik is shocked by his commitment “I know it might be late but do you want to grab drinks after? Talk more about being outcasts” Erik asks, his heart drumming in his ears “I’d love to! Could you meet me here?” Charles accepts and Erik nods, Charles goes to shake Erik’s hand but when Erik takes it he finds himself doing something he’s never done before. Erik kisses Charles’ hand and then winks, walking out of the tent.


	7. A-Tisket A-Tasket (Scott/Logan) - Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the episode "A-Tisket, A-Tasket" from Gilmore Girls lol. Stars Hollow truly seems like the best place on earth.

Charles Xavier always made sure to keep up the fun at the school, it was too easy to let morale drop so he made sure to have lots of fun activities going on. So when Jubilee asked to set up a committee for school wide events Charles agreed, wanting to shove some of the work off his back and this sort of thing was right up Jubilee’s alley anyways. 

So now she was planning a “picnic basket auction”. “It’s where people make up picnic baskets and then they get auctioned off and the highest bidder gets to have the picnic basket and share it with the person who made it! I’ve read about it and it works really well” Jubilee had proposed a month ago, but Charles needed no convincing, it was an innocent idea and Charles was just glad that he wasn’t having to plan anything. 

So now Jubilee is holding up a beautifully made basket asking for $10 and Logan decides to bid on it. Jean puts in a bid at $15 and when Logan ups the ante with $20 and when he sees Scott looking around for the other bidder he catches on and now he has to get this basket. “Wow $70 for the basket, this must be very important” Jubilee commented. Logan watches Jean lean over to Scott, who crosses his arms, and then Jubilee is counting down and now she is yelling “sold to Logan! Congrats this is…” Jubilee looks at the tag “Mr. Summer’s basket! Have a fun meal together” she says, handing the basket to Logan as he approaches. 

Logan walks over to a disgruntled Scott and bemused Jean “hey Slim looks like I got your basket, I didn’t think you’d be the kind to go to all this trouble” Logan quips and even though he can’t see Scott’s eyes he knows he is getting a mean glare “I’d go to the trouble for Jean not you” Scott spits back, Jean laughs “Scott it’s fine! Truth be told I was going to bid on Ororo’s basket” Jean tells him and then she further laughs at Scott’s offended face “what! You said I had to make to this basket for you” Scott asks and Jean just smirks before slinking off to go stand next to Hank. 

“Okay Cyke where should we go?” Logan asks, no reply “how’s the lake sound?” again no reply “okay Scotty be like that but I don’t think that Jubilee would be very happy if you were being such a spoiled sport. I’m going to go to the lake, maybe you’ll follow me or maybe you won’t” Logan says, walking off. 

Logan settles on the bench facing the lake, the basket to his left, a second later Scott sits on the bench on the other side of the basket. “Now was that so hard?” Logan asks, opening the basket “shut up” Scott sneers. The basket has a few sandwiches, chips and cut up veggies along with a tin of cookies and a thermos full of… Hot chocolate! “Wow Slim you really went all out” Logan mutters, Scott’s cheeks go pink “Jean told me to make a basket and to actually put effort in it… I don’t know why considering she was going for Ororo’s basket” Scott replies, twiddling with his thumbs. “Oh Scotty did you really think that Jean would buy your basket instead of her girlfriend’s?” Logan teases and Scott just huffs, looking out onto the ocean. 

Logan tucks into a sandwich and hands one to Scott who smirks and takes it. “So why’d you bid on a basket anyways? This doesn’t seem like your kind of gig” Scott inquires “it seemed like a nice thing to participate in. Kitty and Bobby were talking about it and I thought ‘might as well’... I figured since I’m staying here for now I should get involved” Logan says, shrugging as he eats from a container of chips “so does that mean you’ll come with us on field trips?” Scott asks “god no, I’ll do a lot for these kids but getting on a bus with them? No way” Logan laughs, shoulders shaking. 

“Why my basket? Just to antagonize me?”   
“Originally I bid on it because it looked nice but once I saw that it got a rise out of you I couldn’t help but keep voting”  
“How much would you have shelled out for it?”  
“I have $200 on me right now”  
“Just to annoy me?”  
“Cyke when will you learn, I’ll do anything to annoy you”

Scott bristles at that, standing up and going to the water’s edge to throw rocks, Logan rolls his eyes, count on Scott to be that dramatic. “C’mon boy scout you know I didn’t mean it” Logan says, watching as Scott harshly throws a rock “why? Why do you insist on being such a dick?” Scott asks, not turning around “because you make it so easy. Scott I’ve been around for awhile and I don’t feel like walking on eggshells, especially around an adult man like yourself” Logan deadpans. Scott turns around, now furious “really Logan? You gonna use your old age as an excuse to be an asshole? Jean said that this would be fine but if you insist on being like this I have better things to do” Scott says “you gonna go follow Jean around instead? C’mon Slim you’re better than being someone’s third wheel” Logan fires back, standing up, picnic basket long forgotten. 

“Oh what’s that supposed to mean?” Scott says, arms crossed “it means you’re a fine guy even if you have the fuse of a hormonal teenager and instead you spend your time traipsing after Jean!”   
“Like you’re any better! I hear the way you talk to her, how you look at her”  
“You really think I’ve got it for her, you idiot? For the leader of the X-Men you sure have the thickest skull ever”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Logan surges forward, grabbing him by his arms and kissing him. Scott makes a surprised “uhm” noise before leaning into the kiss, his arms unfold and find solace on Logan’s hips. When they pull away Logan swears he can see Scott’s blown out pupils through his glasses “you’re right… I am an idiot” Scott breathes “shut up Slim” Logan says, diving back in for another kiss.


	8. And I Oop (Kurt/Peter) - Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're in love with a boy but his mom is your scary boss Mystique and oh yeah... she hates you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER TITLE

Kurt and Raven had struggled through many long conversations before they got to the place they are now: a comfortable mother-son relationship, of course it was not perfect but Kurt was excited by the prospect of having a real mother who cared for him and a mother who understands what he is going through. But one thing Raven doesn’t understand is Kurt’s boyfriend, Peter. 

Peter was loud, obnoxious, lazy and a pig, Raven just didn’t get what Kurt saw in him. Kurt, a devoted catholic who cleaned all his messes, said please and thank you and rarely shouted. Peter was a troublemaker if Raven had ever met one and the thought of her son getting involved with any of Peter’s business was too much for her to handle. 

 

But she loved Kurt and she was still trying to figure out the whole mother thing, so she let Kurt do whatever he wanted, after all what gave her the right to control his life, especially when Raven had spent so long rebelling against people who controlled her. So she would sit and listen as Kurt would ramble on about Peter’s antics, she would smile and ask questions to prompt Kurt further, but she never put it in words how much she hated the kid. Especially now that she was training him to be apart of the new X-Men. 

Kurt loved Peter, just absolutely adored him and Peter was very aware of this, the feeling was mutual! But Kurt’s mom is Mystique certified mutant badass and oh yeah basically his boss, he was hesitant to do anything with Kurt in fear that it would get to Mystique somehow. “Kurt slow down! You’ll teleport yourself into a wall” Peter laughs as Kurt rushes down the hall, accidentally teleporting the whole way as they ran down the hall and down the stairs. Raven was back from a classified mission and the news had gotten to Kurt courtesy of Jean. 

Kurt was throwing himself into Raven’s arms and Peter was at the top of the stairs watching with a big smile, Kurt was so excitable and the way he got was just infectious. His tail was swishing around in happiness and he had the biggest smile known to man “mom!” He had cried out, still getting used to the foreign word on his tongue. Raven laughs, strong enough to hold the boy, who was skin and bones, “Kurt!” She says, swinging him around. 

Raven’s eyes search and lock onto Peter, who blushes and averts his gaze from the scene. Kurt may be oblivious to it, but Peter just knew that Mystique hated him, she saw him for what everyone saw him as, and yeah it hurt but Peter was used to it. “I’ve missed you” Kurt says “Peter has been keeping me company while you’ve been gone” Kurt looks back and up to Peter, gesturing him to come down and immediately feeling the breeze as Peter rushes up and wraps his arms around Kurt, giving him a raspberry on his neck to which Kurt laughs and pushes Peter off. “Yeah I bet he has” Raven says, giving a quick glare to Peter before focusing back on her son “well I’ve gotta go see Charles but I expect dinner with you tonight,” she says, giving his arm a squeeze and walking off. 

Peter insists he doesn’t need to come to dinner with Kurt “it’s private” he had said when Kurt had protested, in reality Peter just hated dealing with Raven, how could someone he had idolized for so long hate him so much, truth be told it stung. If anyone else had asked him he would’ve said no and that would be his final answer but this is Kurt after all… Plus Kurt was so nervous about his first dinner alone with his mother... So that’s how Peter found himself standing at the door of Raven’s private suite. 

Kurt just walks in, not even bothering to knock, that must be Peter’s doing to teach him such a trait. “Mutter!” He called out, walking into the kitchen to the left, immediately hugging Raven who looked to be slaving over some pork, better stay back thought Peter, he knew how testy his mom got when he went into the kitchen, he can’t imagine what Raven will be like. “I hope this is okay but I brought Peter with me!” Kurt says, beckoning for Peter to come in and when he just stood there, frozen, Kurt used his tail, wrapping it around Peter’s waist and pulling him forward. Raven pursed her lips and then formed a tight smile “that’d be lovely, how about you two set up the plates” she suggests, nodding to a cabinet to their right. 

Between a teleporter and a speedster they get the job done pretty quickly. “Do you want something to drink Peter?” Raven called from the kitchen, Peter looked nervously to Kurt to see if this was a prank, but Kurt was oblivious. “What have you got?” Peter asked, sweat dripping down his neck “water, soda, beer, juice, even some milk” she replies “just a water would be great” Peter says. Raven walks out with a water and a soda, placing them in front of the two boys. “I would’ve thought you would ask for beer, you are over age after all and Kurt has told me some of your more adventurous stories” she quips, going back into the kitchen, Peter shoots a look to Kurt that he hopes conveys a “what the fuck!” 

“Haha yeah but uhh… I’m not like that anymore” Peter says, nervously tracing the rim of his glass “don’t be silly Peter you were just telling me-” Kurt is cut off by Peter quickly hushing him. 

Raven comes out with the dishes and sits at the head of the table, Kurt and Peter are on either side facing each other. Kurt’s tail finds its’ way wrapping itself around Peter’s ankle, an anchor that Peter is grateful for. Raven serves them food, giving Peter a smaller portion, to which he says nothing. He can’t decide if this is just her messing with him or if it’s a test, but he hopes he’s passing. 

Kurt goes to cut into his meat but finds he can’t use the knife properly, Peter who has already cut up his pork (he may have predicted this) and switches their plates, to which Kurt flashes him a grateful smile while Raven flashes him murderous eyes. Kurt does most of the talking, he talks about X-Men drama that happened while Raven was away, he talks about his studies and how he’s improving his english, about his scary encounter with Scott’s older brother but mostly? He talks about Peter. Peter this, Peter that, halfway through the meal even Peter himself is bored of his own name. 

The meal finally finishes and it’s about curfew so after they clear the table Kurt excuses himself to the washroom (oh the wonders of a private washroom) and Raven and Peter stood awkwardly in the front hall. “I think we both know how I feel about you by now” Raven starts, Peter visibly gulps “I don’t you’re right for my son and I don’t like where this is going, but who am I to say anything and if Kurt likes you then I’ll keep my mouth shut. But know that I’m always watching and even if you think ‘how could she possibly know about this’ believe me, I’ll know and you don’t want to know what will happen to you if I hear something I don’t like” Raven threatens, glaring daggers at Peter. Kurt finally comes out of the washroom, all smiles, kissing the cheeks of his mother and giving her hugs before finally saying thank you and good night. 

“Are you okay? Your hands are all sweaty” Kurt asks as they walk back to the dorms, hand in hand “I’m just fine… How did you feel about tonight?” Peter asks, hoping Kurt will take the out “oh it was lovely! I am positively thrilled” Kurt gushes and Peter decides that even if Raven hates him his whole life, he can live with that. 

_-+=+-_

The cold nips at Peter’s nose as he runs up and down the snow covered hills, he has to keep wiping his goggles off as snow frantically collects on them. He watches as Ororo sends a lightning strike through a sentinel just as Jean and Scott take down another, but where’s Kurt? He watches in awful slow motion as Kurt teleports onto the sentinel that Scott has just sent a particularly nasty beam at, knocking poor Kurt off the sentinel and hurtling towards the ground with no seams of him teleporting. Peter feels himself start to move but he finds himself with lead boots dipped in molasse. He watches Kurt hit the ground, his head hitting a rock and his eyes fluttering closed. Then it feels like everything is going too fast. 

The program of the danger room fades away and everyone is running towards Kurt. Peter is there first, cradling Kurt’s head and silent tears falling “Kurt? Kurt!” He yells, seeing if he’ll wake up. He feels something pulling him back and finds himself falling back into Scott’s arms as Hank picks up Kurt and rushes out of the room, probably to the medical bay. Peter scrambles up and out of Scott’s arms and then as Scott gets up he finds himself pushing him back “you asshole! Watch where you shoot those blasts!” Peter scolds before running off to find Kurt. 

Scott is lucky Mystique is away for a Magneto thing, otherwise Scott’s head would be on a pike in the main hall for everyone to see, not that Peter isn’t also thinking of that. Peter goes to walk into the medical bay but finds his body unable to. Jean suddenly appears and Peter all the sudden is totally over being around mutants. “Don’t go in there right now, Hank needs to do whatever he can and you in there being all angry and chaotic won’t help”Jean says, eyes tender. Peter knows she is right, Kurt will be fine, he trusts Hank, but he’s upset with himself for not catching him. “It’s not your fault, if anyone should feel bad it’s Scott and his dumb laser blasts” Jean supplies, which makes Peter smile. “I just can’t stop replaying those moments and thinking about how it felt… I’ve never felt that slow before not even when I broke my leg” Peter remarks, falling into a chair near the door after Jean lets go of his body. “I know… It’s scary seeing something like that, I don’t blame you. Any idea when Mystique gets back?” Jean asks, hoping to change the subject. 

Peter thumps his head on the wall, eyes screwed shut “oh god Raven is gonna be pissed… Scott should get a headstart now. Let’s see… today is Tuesday and she gets back Friday” Peter says “maybe Kurt will be better and we won’t even have to mention it?” Jean jokes, but Peter only lets out a huff. 

They sit there for an hour before Hank comes out “oh! I didn’t think anyone would be waiting. Kurt is fine, he’s probably gonna be out for about 32 hours but he’ll be fine, a bruised tailbone and a minor concussion and a few scrapes, didn’t even need stitches. You can go see him now if you want” Hank says, gesturing to the room, Jean pats Peter on the back and he gets up, moving into the room and immediately to Kurt’s side. He grabs Kurt’s bumpy blue three-fingered hand and looks at his resting face and just knows that he’s in love. 

_-+=+-_

Kurt feels himself wake up and before he even opens his eyes he feels a hard weight on his chest, he cracks open an eye and sees Peter’s head resting, his hand clutching Kurt’s. Kurt jerks a little and Peter bolts up, eyes wide and then smiling when he sees that Kurt is awake “you’re awake!” He says, pulling Kurt into a hug, which Kurt gladly returns. After a few sips of water and the curtains being opened Kurt finally says “how long have I been out?” He asks, hoping he didn’t cause too much trouble “just about 48 hours? It’s Thursday now” Peter says, then he looks away. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, knowing when Peter is hiding something. 

“As I’ve sat here for all these hours I realized something… I love you” Peter says, giving Kurt an insecure smile, Kurt grins madly “I love you too” he says, pulling Peter forward and giving him a kiss. A throat clearing breaks them apart “that was truly touching and I’m glad to see you awake Kurt but you should still be resting! Gave me quite the scare there for a second” Hank says, holding a clipboard to his chest. “I’m gonna go get some jello and then we can discuss more” Hank continues, leaving the room. 

They sit and stare at each other for a few moments before Kurt yawns “you still sleepy?” Peter asks, and Kurt nods “I know I slept so long but I just feel very tired” Kurt replies “don’t stay awake for me” Peter says, but Kurt is already sleepily nodding off “I love you” Kurt says before falling into deep breathes “I love you too” Peter replies, leaning forward to kiss Kurt’s forehead and then falling back down onto his chest, holding his hand still. 

Raven rushes down in the basement of the mansion but is stopped by Hank before she can enter “Kurt just woke up so be gentle when you go in!” He scolds, hating the fuss that Raven is currently making “yeah whatever” she says, pushing him to the side. She just about pushes the swing door but when she looks inside and sees Kurt sleeping with Peter on his chest she stops, hand resting on the door. “He’s been with Kurt the whole time, I’ve never seen him so still before, not even when he broke his leg. When Kurt woke up they said I love you for the first time, I was already in the room but didn’t want to disturb the moment” Hank says from behind Raven. “Fuck… He’s a good kid isn’t he?” She groans, Hanks lets out a bark of laughter “oh Raven.... He may be Erik’s son but he is nothing like Erik.”


	9. Romeo + Juliett (Kurt/Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, a socially awkward and bullied teenager with a rich dad, and Kurt, a sensitive teen who has fallen in with some bad friends and lives with his uncle and mom, one story. Lol that was dramatic but idk this was very self indulgent cos I'm a sucker for teen drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again was inspired at first by Gilmore Girls but then it just got out of hand. Probably one of the longer oneshots I've written oops.

Peter is dragged to an auction with his father there he either meets Kurt with his uncle and mom or another xmen who is either a waiter or with Charles 

 

“You never show up to any events and people are starting to talk so I’m pulling the father card and you’re coming with me” Erik had sternly said last week at the dinner table, Peter had paid more attention to the dry roast beef that the maid, Agnes, had served him. But now Peter was in an itchy button up (he had almost bit off his dad’s head when he suggested a tie) and it was already unbuttoned and his blazer was now all crumbled. 

What use was he at an auction? His dad was the one doing the bidding, any time Peter said he liked something Erik would lean over and hush him. Peter, long given up, was looking around as some ancient ottoman was being auctioned off, his keen eyes watched a laughing woman with a glass of champagne, she was chatting with an old guy who was holding what could be scotch. “I’m gonna grab a drink” Peter whispered, smirking when his dad let out a low “shh”. 

He walked up to the bar and made friendly with the bartender and Peter was glad he had a fake ID because he needed something to take the edge off of this terrible day. “Could I get a martini?” He asks and the bartender nods his head and turns around to make the drink. 

A shuffling beside him causes Peter to turn his head and his eyes land on a boy with blue streaks in his hair. “You look a little young to be at the bar” Peter quips, the boy looks over, slightly startled and then smiles “not for me, my mother and uncle wanted drinks but are caught in a bidding war over a fancy end table” the boy replies “ah your family dragged you here too?” Peter asks, accepting the drink the bartender gives him, taking a sip. “I wouldn’t say they dragged me here, I usually attend these events if anything just to make sure the two don’t argue” he says “I’m Kurt, Kurt Wagner” Kurt says, extending his hand to Peter, who graciously accepts it “I’m Peter Maximoff” he says and Kurt’s eyes bulge a bit. “Maximoff? You’re Erik’s kid?” He asks and Peter nods. 

“Kurt are you going to order anything?” The bartender asks, wow Kurt must be a regular here to be on a first name basis with the barman “yes, can I get a glass of red wine and scotch please?” He says, looking back to Peter. “Do you know my dad?” Peter asks, a little nervous of the answer “after last year’s cotillion everyone does. My uncle Charles and your dad got into a big screaming match right when the debutantes were starting to dance!” Kurt says, Peter laughs at the memory before realizing just who he was talking to. “Oh my god your mom is Raven! You’re an Xavier!” Peter replies, a spindle of dread crawls down his back. “Yes, how very Romeo and Juliett of us, you Montague” Kurt says and Peter laughs “right back at you Capulet. Who cares about this rivalry anyways” Peter shrugs, his father just had to make enemies with the family of the only cool person here at this godforsaken event. 

Kurt is about to reply when an old man in a wheelchair comes up to Kurt “I’d get back into the hall if I were you Kurt, your mother is about to buy another useless lamp” the man says and Kurt’s eyes widen and nods “and you, Peter, your father has been anxiously looking back here the minute you left, you may want to settle his nerves before he comes out here and sees you… fraternizing with us,” the man says and Peter smiles at him, nodding slightly at Kurt before walking back into the hall.

\---

It’s now Emma Frost’s engagement party and Peter is again dragged along, but this time his father manages to get Peter into a suit and bow tie, his hair is even slicked back like some 60s greasy, except Danny Zuko would never dress like this. Peter is sat by himself at the table, staring at a gross cracker with caviar, his father had gone to ask the chef about the caviar and then gotten swept in talking with one of his business associates, Azazel, he isn’t Peter’s favourite but he always gives him a nice gift for his birthday. 

Peter looks up to inspect the crowd and sees a familiar flash of blue, he gets up and quickly makes his way over. He finds Kurt at a table with a few friends of his, he recognizes them from school, although none of them talk to him. “Hey Kurt!” He says, slapping his hand down on Kurt’s shoulder, who jumps and then looks up and smiles “Peter!” Kurt says, getting up and hugging him. Peter can see the friends glaring at him and he feels himself get flustered. “I didn’t think you would show up to something like this” Kurt inquires “well it’s for Emma and I’m in the wedding party according to my dad so I had to show up. What are you doing here? I wouldn’t think you would be allowed in, Juliett?” Peter asks and Kurt grins at him. “Your father may have a rivalry with my family but my mother and Emma are quite close!” Kurt tells him and Peter nods, family stuff is so complicated. 

“Do you want to dance?” Peter asks, pushing his thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the dance floor. Kurt excitedly nods and waves goodbye to his friends, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him to the middle of the dance floor. They start dancing and Peter finds himself surprised to be leading “you dance well Romeo” Kurt notes, stumbling over his own feet “my dad enrolled me in lessons for years, I’m apparently very nimble on my feet… I can’t say the same for you” Peter replies and Kurt throws his head back and laughs “you’re very right, I was sadly cursed with two left feet” Kurt says with a smile, head slightly tilted to the right. 

The song ends and Peter catches his father’s murderous glare right at him. “Don’t get me wrong I’d love to keep dancing but if we stay this close any longer my dad will kill me and probably force feed me more caviar” Peter says, gulping, hands getting sweaty. Kurt looks over his shoulder and then lets his hands drop “you’re right… I hope I’ll see you again soon” Kurt says, walking away but he lets his hand brush against Peter’s and his dad could yell at him all he wants but that touch made it all worth it. 

\-----

Parties were never Peter’s thing, it’s hard to go to them when you aren’t friends with anyone. But Kurt is the one hosting it so this is the only time Peter sucks it up. He yells goodbye to his father who’s in a meeting, Peter knows he hates when he does that but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t plan on drinking so he drives himself there and pulls up in front of the Xavier mansion and he takes a deep breath. If he could go in and see Kurt that’ll be enough.

It’s never that easy though. He tries to make his way to Kurt but gets bumped along the way, a drink is rudely spilled on him and he finds it very hard to even be in the room. He can feel the bass of the music deep in his body and it reeks of teenage B.O and bad booze, Charles is loaded and Kurt can’t afford better booze?

He gives up on his Kurt mission and forces himself out onto the back patio, it’s quieter and fresh air gives him a sense of tranquillity he was craving. What was Peter thinking? He couldn’t do parties! When he was a kid he couldn’t even go to sleepovers, it’d hit 11pm and he’d have to call his father in tears asking to be picked up. Kurt’s the first person in years that Peter has felt an affinity for and he’s gone and blew it by being a Maximoff. Stupid dad and his stupid business. Peter feels tears stinging at his eyes and he furiously wipes them away. He should just go home. 

“What is the modern Boo Radley doing at a party he wasn’t invited to?” A voice says from behind him, he turns around and sees a smug looking Scott Summers standing at the porch doors, arms crossed and a group of equally smug kids behind him. “Nothing, I was just leaving” Peter replies, pushing himself off the railing of the porch and moving to go inside and leave. He gets pushed back outside by John Allerdyce “you think we are going to let you back in? We all know about your klepto-tendencies” John spits out and Peter has never regretted leaving the house more. “I told you guys I was just leaving” Peter grumbles, crossing his arms at the group “what were you even doing here in the first place?” Jubilee asks, squinting her eyes “I…. I just wanted to see… None of your damn business. Are you guys going to let me through?” Peter asks, frustrated. When he sees that none of them go to move he lets out a frustrated yell before walking down the steps of the porch and going around the house. His plan is quickly foiled by the huge bushes blocking his way to the front. “You’ve got to be fucking with me” he mumbles, putting his keys back in his leather jacket and preparing himself. 

He trudges through the thick bushes, tripping a few times, his ankle getting roughly rigged on by a root, his exposed skin getting some kind of burn from the plant and his jacket keeps getting snagged on the thorns. He finally gets through and feels the tears start to pour down. He looks at his hands and sees them all cut up and bleeding, his jeans are now more torn than they were before and he’s got so many cuts on his body. His left ankle hurts and he makes hast to limp to the front. He finally gets to his car and when he feels for his keys he can’t find them. His hands go in every pocket and he realizes that they must’ve fallen out in the bushes. He lets out another frustrated yell, he turns to go back to the bushes and catches sight of people watching him through the window and front door. 

He watches as someone pushes through the crowd and he sees a confused Kurt appear, then he looks even more confused when he sees Peter. He goes to rush down the steps and is stopped by Warren who whispers something to him to which Kurt pulls away from and continues down the steps. Peter turns away and starts to walk away “Peter! Wait!” Kurt calls out “go away Kurt” Peter yells back, not wanting Kurt to see his humiliated tears. “Where are you going? What about your car?” Kurt asks “ask your asshole friends!” Peter yells, which stops Kurt in his tracks, what is that supposed to mean? When he looks back to where Peter was he only sees a glimpse of silver jacket before it turns off the driveway. 

Peter limps halfway home before finally pulling out his phone. “I’m too old to do this” Peter mutters as his fingers hovers over his dad’s contact ID. But the memories of his childhood and the burning shame he felt when he had to call his dad as a child, he turns off his phone instead, might as well enjoy the walk instead. 

He finally opens the door to his home and finds all the lights are off, he looks at the clock in the front hall and sees it’s almost 1am. He trudges to his room and shuts the door, falling face first into his bed and shutting his eyes. He cries himself to sleep but no one will ever find that out. 

He wakes up to the sound of thunder, he lifts his head and realizes it’s actually someone at his door. He scrambles up and gets under his covers, tugging them up to his chin “come in!” He calls out, his throat sore. The door opens and his father walks in “Peter! Why aren’t you up yet? We have Emma’s rehearsal dinner today and she wants there early” Erik says, going to pull off Peter’s blankets, but Peter just tightens his grip “can I show up later? I’m feeling sick” Peter begs, giving an unconvincing cough. “Don’t play smart with me Peter. What time did you even get back last night? Your car wasn’t even in the driveway! Did you drink last night?” Erik scolds, eyebrows furrowing. “I didn’t drink last night” Peter grumbles, the memories from last night send a burning heat through him, he’s such an idiot and he winces when he feels his ankle throb.  
Erik narrows his eyes and grabs the blanket from the bottom of the bed and flips it up, it falls on Peter’s face “Pietro Maximoff!” Erik scolds, looking at Peter’s bruised ankle, bloodied legs and crusted blood on his sheets. “What the hell happened last night?” Erik asks, Peter pushes the blankets off his face “dad let me explain!” Peter splutters, unsure of what to say exactly. “Peter… what happened to you?” Erik asks and Peter feels his lip tremble before he fully breaks down. The weight of the past few months finally breaking through the dam. 

Erik sidles up to Peter in bed and holds him as he cries, and he rubs his shoulders as Peter recounts last night and the past few months, all his anxieties. Erik texts Emma and says he can’t make it for now and he’ll explain later. He will have to go find Peter’s keys to the car and bring it back, but right now he needs to be with his son. “I’m gonna run a bath for you so you can get the blood off and we can treat your cuts” Erik says softly, pulling away and going into the adjacent bathroom. Once Peter is situated in the bath Erik leaves the room and pulls out his phone. 

“Hey Henry could you stop by? Peter is really hurt” Erik says “what happened?” Henry asks “it’s those prep school kids, he went to a party last night and it ended really poorly.” Erik replies, anger boiling in his gut “yeah I’ll come by as soon as possible!” Henry replies and then hangs up. Erik sighs and calls Agnes to get some toast and hot chocolate for Peter and a coffee for himself. 

Hank stops by, treating Peter’s sprained ankle, giving a cream for the rash he got from the leaves and checking him for a concussion. “Erik… I’m not a mental health expert but I think you should take Peter to a physiatrist” Hank says as Erik escorts him back to his car “you’re right… I feel awful not noticing how Peter has been recently” Erik replies, guilt twisting in his stomach “it’s okay Erik, lots of parents experience the same thing you do. Be glad you caught it early” Hank says, hand clasping Erik’s shoulder. “See you at the wedding” Hank says, getting into his car, Erik nods and waves him goodbye. 

The rest of the day is spent in pyjamas and they do end up going to the rehearsal dinner, Peter insisted on it and Erik couldn’t bring himself to leave his son’s side the whole night. Logan offers to take Peter home and Erik agrees, he has some business he needs to attend to. 

Erik parks his car in the driveway, right behind his son’s and he feels distain on his tongue. He walks up to the front door and knocks. It’s Bobby Drake who answers the door and Erik glares at him, unsure if he took part in the shaming of his son. “I must speak to Charles” Erik demands “I think he’s on the phone right now…” Bobby fidgets, Erik rolls his eyes “let me in Bobby, you won’t get in trouble” Erik says and Bobby nods, moving out of the way. 

Erik walks to Charles’ study and stops short of pounding on the oak doors going with a gentle tap instead, a soft “come on” is said from inside and Erik walks in. Charles is at his desk, doing some paperwork when he looks up “ah Erik, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Charles asks and Erik scoffs “you should be ashamed of yourself Charles!” Erik replies “did you come to my house to yell at me?” Charles asks, astonished. “Yes you asshole! You should be ashamed of Kurt and the monsters he hangs out with. I don’t take kindly to finding my son bloodied up in his bed after walking all the way home because his keys got left here because he was forced to go through your ridiculous hedges!” Erik fumes, his hands in fists now. “I… I can’t say I know what you’re talking about, me and Raven were out this weekend for a conference, I just got back this evening” Charles inquires and Erik huffs. “Kurt threw a party and Peter came” Erik starts “Peter? He doesn’t usually show up to stuff like that?” Charles interjects “exactly and there is a reason why and it’s because of the assholes Kurt hangs out with. They forced Peter out of this house and he had to go through those hedges to get to the front of the house, he lost his keys out there and everything. I can’t believe you would let such things happen” Erik rants, now pacing. 

“Erik I’m truly sorry, I’ll have to talk to Kurt about this immediately. You know that I adore Peter and I can’t believe this happened to him. If I had known this was going on I would’ve put a stop to it immediately. I know we’ve had our fair share of fights but I would never want it to go like this. How is he?” Charles asks, wheeling out from behind his desk and grabbing Erik’s hand to calm him down. “He’s hurt, I’ve never seen him like this… I knew he was sensitive ever since he was a kid but I didn’t know he was still so sensitive… I feel like an awful parent” Erik says, sitting down on the seat in front of Charles’ desk and rubbing his face. “Erik… You’re doing your best and you’ve done a great job. I know we have our differences but I have the utmost respect for you and your parenting” Charles comforts, rubbing Erik’s shoulder. 

Erik and Charles chat for awhile longer and Erik says he will send for someone to pick up Peter’s car and he leaves. His head feels better now that he’s talked to Charles but his heart still aches. A quick stop at a nearby convenience store to pick up some ice cream and pop. Once he gets home and drops off his groceries in the fridge, he finds Peter in the TV room, his suit still on but the bowtie untied. “I thought you would’ve gone to bed by now” Erik says, catching Peter’s attention. “Yeah I just didn’t want to be alone in my room” Peter softly replies and Erik smiles walking over and settling next to his son. “The dinner was very lacklustre, should I order a pizza?” Erik asks after a few minutes and Peter eagerly nods. By the end of their second movie Peter is fast asleep on Erik’s shoulder and Erik picks him up, noting how light he is, and taking him to his bedroom. 

The wedding is a lot of fun and lifts Peter’s spirit, away from the prying eyes of high school classmates and getting to watch his aunty Emma get married. Peter sits outside of the ballroom at the reception, taking a few minutes to get fresh air before going back into the party and tear it up on the dance floor. 

“Peter?” A voice from behind him squeaks and Peter turns his head quickly, catching the eyes of the familiar blue haired boy. “Uh… Hey Kurt” Peter replies, shifting uncomfortably, “I was hoping I could catch you alone, if you would let me, but I understand if you’re uncomfortable…” Kurt says, eyes shifting and hands fidgeting. “Kurt I don’t think you could ever make me uncomfortable” Peter confesses, moving aside on the bench, Kurt quickly joins him.

“Peter I am so sorry! Uncle Charles talked to me last night and it has been weighing heavy on my heart all of today. Those people, I can never consider them my friends again after what they did to you, they were all in the wrong. You are so wonderful and you deserve so much better, please forgive me. I was foolish and allowed myself to get pressured to throw a party and oh it was awful! I just wanted to have a sleepover and watch movies but instead I hurt the one person I care about the most.” Kurt rambles, his hand intertwining with Peter’s hand, Peter sighs and give Peter a small smile. “Thank you for the apology, I won’t lie and say I wasn’t hurt, in fact I actually got hurt. But I know it wasn’t you, you’re a kind and gentle soul but you let people walk over you but you stood up to those assholes and I’m proud. If all you wanted was a sleepover and a movie then I’d be totally down” Peter replies and Kurt grins, nodding. 

They stare at each other for a few moments before Kurt surges forward and kisses Peter, he pulls back a moment later and blushes. “I am terribly sorry! It’s the wedding, all this romantic energy in the air” Kurt excuses, hands moving to leave Peter but Peter just grips harder. “Don’t apologize… I like this” Peter replies “I guess we should stop with our Romeo and Juliett jokes hmm” Kurt says and Peter lets out a giggle. 

“Ah I was wondering if that would happen” Jean comments to Ororo from the other side of the patio, the other boys having not noticed the two girls standing there. “I knew it would eventually once Kurt dumped those shitty friends” Ororo says, their hands clasped together.


	10. Fly Me to the Moon (Peter/Warren) (Dadneto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been scared of flying since he watched his dad crush a plane on national television. But now he's an X Men and flying is apart of the job, luckily he has a boyfriend with wings to help. But an unfortunate accident causes Peter and Erik some grief.
> 
> BAMF!Warren Redeemed!Erik Spooked!Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my music is on shuffle and the minute after I typed the title the song actually came on... fbi agent is watching my every move.
> 
> Anyways I know the title is just fics I never uploaded but honestly now I'm just writing them for the fun of it, it's nice to just be writing the content I want to see. It's like that Jenna Marbles thing where she's like "I think of the content I like and then I make it" but this is way worse than anything Jenna would do. 
> 
> Enjoy! btw if you have anything you want to see written lemme know because I know the XMen fandom is a little dry rn.

Peter obviously loved adrenaline, it was sort of his lifestyle but one thing Peter hated was flying. He was an X-Men so of course he had to fly, Hank had dismissed the idea if Peter trailing the plane on foot citing that if something happened to him they couldn’t do anything. It was a particular mission when Warren had noticed Peter’s white knuckle grip on the seat. During the whole mission that was all he could think about, Scott had yelled at him for being distracted and then threatened to blast him off the cliff they were fighting on when Warren had given him lip back. 

It wasn’t until after the mission, flight back, debrief of mission and after they had peeled off their X-Suits and hit the showers. Finally they were back in Peter’s room, the two of them always hung out after missions, not wanting to be alone so soon after such an event. Peter had flopped down onto the couch that he had snuck into his room and grabbed a random comic book from the floor. Warren shuffled into the room and lifted Peter’s feet up and then sat down, putting his feet back on his lap. “Are you afraid of flying?” Warren suddenly asks, running his hand on Peter’s lower leg. Peter suddenly gets flustered, sitting up and avoiding eye contact. 

“What makes you think that?”  
“I just saw how nervous you looked on the jet and was curious… you also never let me pick you up during training sessions even if it comprises the goal”  
“I’m just more comfortable on the ground”

Warren stares at Peter, who’s fidgeting so fast he can barely even see his hands “you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” Warren says, trying to be soothing. “No it’s fine it’s just… I have always been scared of flying but then I watched Erik take down a plane and I vowed to myself to never be comfortable in the air. I can’t go fast in a plane, I have to slow down and can’t even think about going fast in it or else… I’m just so scared” Peter admits, trying to slow down his hands as he notices Warren’s move to grab them. “Hey, that’s okay! If you want… we could try to get over it” Warren suggests, Peter looks up and smiles at him “thanks, I’ll think about it” Peter says, moving closer to Warren and snuggling into his wings. 

It’s three weeks later and beautiful day outside when Peter approaches Warren with a nervous smile, “I want to fly” he says, Warren puts down his gameboy and smiles “sure! Let’s go outside” Warren said, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside and down to one of training fields. Peter squints his eyes as he looks at Warren who is currently unfurling and stretching out his wings. 

“You trust me?” Warren asks, Peter nods, “do you trust me?” he repeats and Peter smiles “I do,” he says. Warren explains how Peter should hold on and tells him how tight to hold him. So Peter is attached to Warren like a little koala. 

Warren’s wings start to beat and he leaps up and off they go, Warren feels Peter’s noticeably tighten and he makes sure to keep low to the ground and to keep his hold on Peter. He looks down and sees Peter’s eyes screwed shut and his face paling. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Warren asks and Peter nods his head “yeah, yeah this is great” Peter replies in a shout. Warren lifts a few more feet up and starts to move around, once Peter’s grip loosens he takes them up another few feet. 

After awhile they hover at the height of the trees around the area and Peter finally opens his eyes “fuck” he comments, looking down, Warren laughs and uses one hand to wipe the hair away from Peter’s face “see? You’re perfectly fine” Warren tells him, brushing his thumb over Peter’s cheek, watching a subtle blush appear. “I wouldn’t say fine, my heart feels like it’s going a hundred miles an hour” Peter replies and Warren rolls his eyes “isn’t it always going that fast?” He quips back. 

They don’t go above the trees that day, but that’s okay, Warren knows it’s progress and he’ll take anything he can get. So whenever Peter feels up to it and they both have free time they are outside flying. Some days they get to the top of the mansion and beyond but other days they have to stop right after Warren launches. Warren consciously makes an effort to be gentle and comforting towards Peter, not that he isn’t always but this time it’s intentional. 

Peter’s fear rears its’ ugly head in a training session. Erik has decided to help them practice and is currently doing everything in his willpower to stop the team from getting to him. It’s some weird king of the hill game Peter recognizes from his childhood before his mutation appeared, but this time it’s more fucked up and his dad is hurling metal at him and his friends like it’s some nightmare that Peter has repressed. 

Peter is so close to getting to the top of the hill when he is suddenly taken out by a hunk of metal and he is flung off the mountain. He feels himself falling and it’s his worst nightmare come true, his father sent him flying to his death just like he vowed to never let happen. He’ll die and that means no more midnight rendezvous with Warren and no more switching Scott’s hair products or playing hide and seek with Kurt, all gone in the blink of an eye because of his father. 

Then he feels someone grab him and fly upwards and he opens his eyes to see his boyfriend’s determined face. He doesn’t realize he’s crying or hyperventilating until Warren is calling for the simulation to be cut. He only sees the look his father gave him as he took him out. What was Peter thinking being an X-Man? He’s useless. 

He feels warmth on his face and he slowly registers Warren’s hands on his face and he smiles up at his boyfriend in hopes to alleviate the pained look on his face. “Peter, Peter are you with me? You’re okay don’t worry” Peter hears Warren’s whispers as the ringing stops in his ears “Warren?” He says, his voice weaker than he expected and Warren smiles and lifts him up, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. “You’re safe, I caught you, I’ll always catch you” Warren tells him softly and Peter smiles in response. 

It’s then a blur of Hank coming to Peter’s side and insisting he come to the infirmary and then poking and prodding at Peter’s body “ow Hank” “when do I get my popsicle” “quit hitting my ribs like they are some xylophone”. Now he’s got a number of bruised ribs and a few cracked ribs, along with a bloody nose from the jolt Warren gave Peter when he caught him. 

Peter is now sitting in the medical bed with a grape popsicle and a wrapped up torso and Warren is sitting by his side and holding his hand. The door opens and Erik comes in, now he’s changed out of his training outfit into a more sensible turtleneck and slacks. “Peter, I must apologize, I got carried away in the training exercise and my recklessness caused you injury, I’m sorry,” Erik says, stopping at the foot of the bed. “It’s okay Erik, it’s only a few cracked ribs” Peter says, gesturing nonchalantly followed by a wince. 

“Peter” Warren scolds from beside him “tell him” Warren continues and Peter sighs, putting the popsicle stick in the trash next to him and looking around nervously at the room, so sterile. “Tell me what?” Erik asks, his brow furrowed. ‘Wow he and Peter look so alike’ Warren thinks to himself. 

“It’s just that… I think you can guess by now I have a fear of flying, I have worn out the leather in the chairs on the plane more times than I want to admit. I guess I always scared of it and especially once I got my mutation but… I remember watching you take down a plane so easily on the news and I thought to myself “look at how easy it is for him, and he’s your dad, what about the people in that plane, what if it had been me” and I guess that really sunk for me and I was so scared near any plane because I thought “my dad is gonna kill me with it” and then today haha you almost did” 

Erik looks deep in thought, a very sorrowful look in his eyes and Peter wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. “Peter… Peter I can’t put to words how sorry I am. Back then I was a different man and I was willing to do anything to further my own cause but now that’s not true for me. Now I have other things to worry about: Charles, my classes, my mutant brothers and sisters and most importantly, you. You’re my son Peter and I know it’s been awkward and I can’t guarantee that it’ll be easy to change but I want to change it, I don’t want you to be scared of me. I’m sorry to have caused you such trauma and stress, please forgive me.” 

‘Wow they even ramble the same way’ Warren thinks. “Dad… dad, father, papa, dad. I can get used to that” Peter replies, a cheeky grin on his face and Erik returns it. “How about I go find some popsicles and then we can talk, you can tell me about comic books or maybe the best thing you stole” Erik says, leaving the room. 

Warren squeezes Peter’s hand and Peter looks over, a wide grin on his face “that went so much better than I thought it would” Peter comments, barely able to contain his excitement and Warren returns the smile “you did it, I’m so proud of you. You’re the best boyfriend an angel could find” Warren says and Peter rolls his eyes “angel? Please if anything you’re… a goose” Peter replies and Warren huffs, leaning up and pulling Peter down and shushing him the only way he knows how when Peter is about to say something ridiculous, a good kiss.


End file.
